As the display technology is developing rapidly, a touch screen panel has been gradually infiltrated in human life. At present, touch screen panels can be divided into an add on mode touch panel and an in cell touch panel according to the compositional structure. The add on mode touch panel is producing a touch screen panel and a liquid crystal display (LCD) separately, then attaching them together to be a liquid crystal display with the touch function, but disadvantages such as low transmittance and a relative thick module exist. Yet the in cell touch panel is a sensor of the touch screen panel embedded in the liquid crystal display to reduce the thickness of the entire module and increase the transmittance, which is preferred by various panel manufacturers.
A conventional in-cell touch technology includes a hybrid in-cell touch technique and a full in-cell touch technique. A full in-cell touch panel is more popular due to its simpler structure. However, the full in-cell touch panel has parasitic capacitance that can affect an input touch scanning signal during touch scanning and reduce a signal-to-noise ratio during touch scanning.